The Eminence
by Yaoi-Freak-07
Summary: A University accommodation housing six student celebrities, The Eminence is a woman's dream and a man's envy, but these idols, after experiencing many compromising and stalker-like situations decide to convince their female fans that they are not interested in women but rather, have a craving for their own gender, even though some of the housemates are straight.


WASSUP GUYS! It's been a while right? My last story 'College of Yaoi' is at a standstill only because I have no more inspiration for it, and I had an awesome plot too ¬¬

However, I now have a new story for all of you! I never thought I would do a crossover story of sorts but just to clue you in on the main characters, it's 2 from Naruto, 2 from Kuroko No Basket and 2 from Uta No Prince-Sama!

I've had this idea for a while, only because when I sleep, I think about it XD I have to have some form of yaoi floating around in my mind before I sleep after all, it leads to good dreams~ fufufufu X3

So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

~A University accommodation housing six student celebrities, _The Eminence_ is a woman's dream and a man's envy, but these idols, after experiencing many compromising and stalker-like situations decide to convince their female fans that they are not interested in women but rather...have a craving for their own gender, even though some of the housemates are straight.~

* * *

Chapter 1 - Welcome To The Eminence.

"And cut!" The once raised hand slid back to his side, the director slipping behind the rigged camera to watch the playback of the scene which had concluded a few moments ago. A ravenette, stark-naked upon the set ran a hand through his damp layers, knees digging into the ruffled bed to reach for the fluffed white robe upon the chair nearest to him. The other unknown male copied those movements, tying the sash around his waist firmly in order to seem professional and presentable to the crew who had just witnessed a steamy love scene between two drool-worthy men.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Sasuke, I need to talk to you briefly about your plans with university and your schedule and what not. Everyone else, pack it in and well done!" The director cheered happily as the cast and crew clapped in relief and slight disappointment that they would not continue with this story, though they knew it was not the last time they would see either men within the midst of passion and pleasure, wrapped among soiled sheets and moaning in the ecstasy of sex.

Jiraiya, once he saw the closing process of the set, made his way to the Uchiha currently chugging down water whilst on his way to his personal room, and without any concern, curled a solid arm around Sasuke's neck, chuckling to himself. The director was probably the most perverted adult in the building, always surrounded with some sort of porn, whether it was homosexual or the straight kind. Porn was porn and strangely, he was fascinated with the concept he called 'art'. Not only did he direct it, but he was a renowned novelist and in a short time became a hit in the sexual world. Though his work involved sex day in and out, it seemed that he could not get laid which his acquaintances found quite ironic.

"University huh…Well, it was the prime time of my life! With all ya studies and everything, you're not gonna have time to come down and film are ya?"

Sasuke opened the door to his room, keeping it open for the other to follow him inside where both sat themselves down comfortably, the door swinging shut softly for a private conversation. Placing his opened bottle of water on the make-up desk, the Uchiha's blackened orbs fixated themselves upon the director, his facial features sharp yet held a sign of fatigue. Sasuke Uchiha, a man that every girl desired and fantasised about during the deepest slumber and when awake on the brightest of days, a man who was climbing up the wall to fame in the acting industry, a man that many others of his gender envied because of his seemingly perfect life and abilities. Tall, handsome and a genius in all fields, the only obstacle that he needed to face was the press and paparazzi stepping into his love-life all too frequently as he was openly gay. That decision was not regrettable. When securing a main character and becoming a fresh face to the acting scene, those paparazzi could not get enough. On the contrary, they surrounded his house like fleas, tracked every location he dined and visited but they wanted more. Sasuke had only given them what they desired: a dirty scoop on the newest actor.

"I already talked it over with the principal. She agreed that as long as filming didn't interfere with any exams at all, then I'm good to leave as long as I still hand in assignments and finish all work that needs to be done." He leant back against the chair, his deep, almost silken voice accompanied with a smug smirk upon his lips. "I'm not scared about that. I know it can be done so whenever you need me, just give me a call and I'll notify her."

"Good, if she didn't let ya then I'd see her myself."

"Are you kidding? She'd beat the shit out of you, Jiraiya. You're good for your porn, but not your fists." Jiraiya faked a hurt expression, placing a hand to his heart as if wounded.

"Urgh, that hurt." The façade quickly faded as the male's trademark smile appeared on his ageing face, pressing slightly wrinkled hands upon his knees to push up. "Well, I'd lose money if I didn't film ya. You're the man every girl and guy wanna see in a porn video and they don't care if you're throwin' or catchin', as long as they see ya. Call me when ya get some free time, I'm on the hunt for another guy to add to the mix." With a hearty chuckle, Jiraiya stood to his feet and approached Sasuke, giving him a firm slap on his back.

"Give it ya best shot, kid. You'll go far."

* * *

The intricately woven white hoop swished cleanly, the orange and black basketball dropping to the floor, its echoes only minor compared to the sound of cars and humans walking passed the outside court. The scorer pumped a slightly tanned fist to his chest, a grin plastering his sweated face.

"Come on Aomine, you gotta try a little better than that!" Kagami quickly beat the inside of his soaked shirt, creating air to circulate around his chest, beads of sweat rolling down his towering form. The other picked up the basketball and clutched it within a hand, his amethyst orbs trailing over the male's form as if he was simply an inferior bug he could step on.

"I didn't intercept it because I was generous like that, Kagami." And in an instant, Aomine shot down the basketball court, taking the gloating Kagami off-guard. The ball swished into the opposite net, allowing the purple-haired male to take in the glory instead.

"What were you saying again?" Cupping a hand behind his ear to lean into the red-head currently snarling, Aomine laughed almost darkly, casually spinning the ball upon an agile finger. These two men were becoming renowned basketball players, recognised for their cunning abilities and soaring potential for the game. Their aptitude and capabilities excited the best of coaches worldwide; if they could not obtain the pair, they would do anything in their power to acquire one of them. Between them however, Aomine Daiki, the violet blue-haired male exceeded Kagami in a few ways. Though they both stood at a considerable height highly advantageous for basketball, the darker-tanned player was faster, fitter and his overall skill surpassed all others of his age even though he was a conceited individual. Kagami Taiga did not want to admit anything, but he knew all too well that his teammate was an inspiration and an objective to become stronger and someday knock Aomine down from his pedestal. He was aware that he himself was a well-rounded basketball player, but it was never enough. Determined and tenacious, the red-head would attempt anything possible to somehow outshine his rival.

"That's enough training for today." Aomine stopped the spinning of the ball, passing the inflated sphere to the other as he gathered his items, using the black towel to dab the sweat covering his body. With a small sigh of defeat, the red-head did the same and packed the ball away safely, taking a large gulp of water as he pulled the rucksack over a shoulder.

"Hey, we're both living in the same dorm right?"

"Yeah. I did some research on the university. Apparently every year some famous students apply so they have to put them all together in a special house." Aomine shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at the small details he remembered browsing through one of the forums online; as they both walked from the court, the raincloud slowly approaching their destination, Kagami cracked the side of his neck, slowly beginning to smirk.

"Do you think we'll be in that house? I mean…we're kinda famous right? So we'll be with others, huh?" Kagami's enthusiastic talk was not ignored by the other, for Aomine also smirked at the idea of being housed with other famous students.

"I don't know, but it makes you wonder."

* * *

The day had finally arrived. After many sleepless daydreams and an overuse of imagination, he was now standing outside of his next stepping stone, two heavy bags wrapped around his shoulder and torso, a black and orange suitcase stationery behind his right leg. He breathed in the polluted air, listened to the other students as they uttered their farewells to parents and guardians alike and smiled widely at the academic sight greeting his gorgeous azure hues. This was where the next chapter began for him, and many fans were cheering for his success. Naruto Uzumaki was probably one of the most sociable individuals one would encounter; a model for numerous magazines and a fashion icon among his peers, his striking blonde hair, toned stature and unique facial scars caused him to reach an idolatry status in a short time.

Entering his password for his phone, he raised it to the scenery standing before him and quite obviously captured a photo of the Namikaze University, grinning as he began tapping: 'Outside my new life. I'll update you guys as much as possible. Until then, bitches!' Updated and excited, the blonde sauntered through the large black-painted iron gates, intricately angled and contorted to create a beautiful masterpiece.

Within the main reception stood at least a few hundred students with suitcases and various other luggage scattered among the flooring, talking animatedly to previous friends and new companions they had only now encountered. Naruto buried the phone safely inside of his dark denim jeans pocket, eyes scouting the perimeter for his godmother who also happened to be the principal of the institute.

"Naruto!…Are you Naruto?" A dark-haired beauty of a young woman approached said blonde cautiously and nervously, her hand frantically searching for something within her bag. Startled, Naruto gave his full attention to the beautiful matron, presenting her with a breathtaking smile which caused a light-pink to dust her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's me. And what's your name cutie?" Flirting could have been classed a flaw and trait for the blonde, but oh did he do it well. Eyes averted to the hand currently holding a pen and what seemed to be a printed photo of Naruto's face. Anxiously did the girl extend her hand towards her crush.

"Hi-..Hinata. Could I please..have your autograph?" The blush had amplified as soon as Naruto took the female's dainty hand within his own and pressed his lips upon the back of it, a sultry smirk allowing his appearance to seem all the more alluring. Retrieving the pen and picture, he signed it elegantly, adding a small note of compliment to his admirer before giving the items back.

"Hinata huh? Such a pretty name. Well, I hope to see you around!" With another beaming smile, the blonde idol winked in Hinata's direction to which she could've sworn her heart stopped, but the scene had captured the eyes of other males and females among the crowd. Some had detected Naruto and ventured through the horde of undergraduates in order to speak to their beloved but their blonde totem was pulled away by a rather busty lady, dragging their desire as if he was nothing but a rag doll.

"Ah ah ah that hurts! Come on, Grandma!" The male whined as he was forcibly pushed into Tsunade's office, his bags and suitcase thrown carelessly to the side for the meantime.

"I had a feeling you'd attract attention from the moment you walked in!" Her thin lips pulled further into a small scowl, but once her own hazel orbs settled upon her godson, the slight exasperation had dissipated into relief that her secret treasure had arrived safely. Taking a seat behind her desk, the bright atmosphere filtering through the opened blinds behind her form, Tsunade picked up a narrow folder and threw it to the male who had taken a seat opposite her. Opening the file with a curious eyebrow, he began to read silently, though his eyes soon narrowed before his face transformed into a huge grin.

"I'm being put in The Eminence? Nice! Wait, that means that other famous people will be in there too right?! Oh my god, who's my roomy? Come on Grandma, you gotta tell me!" Overly-exuberant, Naruto began to search for any names that may hold some use to him in discovering his roommates, for it was a total of six per house. The Eminence, perhaps the most favoured of all houses always seemed to attract the paparazzi each university year. The previous year had stirred a multitude of indecent and scandalous stories among its recipients; it was guaranteed that something would occur when esteemed and young students would be forcibly housed together.

"Keep quiet brat and go get yourself settled in. Your classes don't start for another week so get used to the place first you hear me?"

"Yes Tsunade. And thanks."

The elder blonde couldn't swallow the smirk that etched itself upon her features, shooing the other away with a manicured hand. "Alright alright, I'm not up for hearing your girly speech."

* * *

Casually throwing and catching the silver key within his hand, he followed the directions the University had laid out upon the walkway, reading a sign that read: 'The Eminence –'. Smiling subtly, he continued his way to the student accommodation, taking in the sights of the groomed shrubbery and flowers; it did not appear to be a place where students would live. It reminded him more of a botanical garden he had visited in England not too long ago. He clutched the key within his nimble fingers as he now stared upon the wonderful sight of The Eminence. It gave the impression of a guarded mansion more than a dorm, but then again, this institute was reputable, distinguished and within the top three universities of the world so after some thought, it made sense. The building itself stood at around 30ft, the outside flower garden pure and beautiful (a world of inspiration where he did not doubt a piece of music could be constructed from), surrounded by a white fence that disappeared behind the building. The white painted stairs lead to the main door of a deep blue, adorned with a golden buzzer and besides the reflected doorknob laid the keyhole. With no time to lose, he opened the door cautiously, immediately scrutinising what would be his home for the upcoming year. Once one would open the door, they would be greeted with the main corridor, the floor cleanly laminated and the walls coloured an elegant cream, the red skirting boards framing the rectangular room perfectly. A few half-moon shaped lights were propped upon the sides, hidden behind curved pieces of tinted glass and once the end of the passage was reached, the room would open into the living room that separated itself into other parts of the accommodation. Still applying the cream and red theme, the living area was spacious and recently refurbished with pieces of red woollen carpeting in front of the black leather couches and chairs and a glass coffee table structured with silver steel stood amidst the lavish furniture. Opposite the positioned couch held a large empty oak bookcase, the centre housing a 40" flatscreen television with a connected Sky+ box waiting to be used. A handful of plants scattered the room with the odd painting hung from the wall and an open window allowing the sun to seep in and illuminate the space. To the right of the room held the joint kitchen, stocked with pans, pots, plates, cutlery and all utensils needed to cook. The university provided both self-catering and catering options, certain houses like 'The Eminence' being given the choice of what they preferred throughout the year. Surely, this wasn't an accommodation. It was like a guest house.

"Is anyone here?" Tokiya yelled softly as he looked around the living room, carrying and pulling only some of his possessions as he wandered just a little more. Tokiya Ichinose, a famed singer with his debut album released just a couple of months ago was beyond a talented musician. His voice laced with an astonishing vibrato and fantastic range, his fingers proficient with the playing of the piano and acoustic guitar and his sculpted face that stole the hearts of many girls, he was an imminent prodigy of the music industry. He was already on the course of obtaining his dream, but there was never any harm to build a reputation further by attending university and procuring a degree in music.

A small sound of what appeared to be a box hitting the floor brought the bluenette's attention to the present, and after observing the light steps of feet, his head raised to the overlooking balcony of the upstairs, and his eyes fell upon one of the residents: long blonde hair with golden eyes to match, an incredibly handsome and defined face accompanied with a lean frame. Their gazes locked and both parties simply stood, immobilised to their spot.

"…Ren?" Slight disbelief and confusion enlaced itself within the singer's voice; what was he doing here?

"Tokiya, well I'd never've guessed." The deep baritone of Ren's voice penetrated the silence of the house, but the air was not filled with awkwardness or hate. On the contrary, it was rather a mixture of surprise and relief. "I read that you'd decided to go to a university, but I didn't think you'd pick this one." A small chuckle passed Ren's supple lips, the male walking down the stairs that were attached to the right wall near the corner. Tokiya's grip upon the keys loosened somewhat before both musicians embraced contentedly, exchanging firm pats on the back. Releasing their welcome hug, Tokiya decided to speak.

"It's been too long."

"Of course. Do you like the place? It's much more extravagant than I thought it would be." Ren admitted, glancing around his home before reaching for Tokiya's suitcase, wishing to help him out with the moving in process.

"Come, I'll show you upstairs. You want to room in with me?"

"What, we're sharing rooms?" The bluenette followed the blonde up the stairs with his bags, the wooden staircase making a few creaks now and then until he reached the landing. Glancing down to the living room now beneath him briefly, Tokiya entered the bedroom he would be sharing with his long-time friend, and what a room it was. Though half of it laid empty, the en-suite room built in with its own toilet, washbasin and shower was expansive, unblemished and pleasant, the blonde's side already adorned with posters on the walls and a pure, golden saxophone neatly placed upon a black stand by a plush double bed enhanced with Ren's own blood red sheets. An opened suitcase situated upon the glazed wooden floor, filled with an assortment of clothes, bottles and other objects was momentarily forgotten by the pile of boxes still untouched, Ren aiding Tokiya with sorting his own side of the room.

"I'm guessing you're doing music too?" Tokiya asked as he settled his bags down upon the bed, looking to his watch for the time. Only a few minutes until the courier would arrive with his digital piano, so perhaps he could borrow Ren for a short moment.

"What else would I be doing?"

"I don't know, maybe a course on vanity." The bluenette chuckled softly as he stretched out his tense body, glancing to the saxophone. Ren Jinguuji was a talented musician like his friend, though he was known for being a shameless flirt and a deep romanticist. The blonde was the type to write songs to those he was infatuated with, buy an abundance of flowers, chocolates or whatever else his beloved desired. Not only was he passionate with music, he was also a rising model, advancing quickly through the business and surpassing many of his age and older. Already becoming the face of a renowned fashion brand, Ren knew that looks and his music would not be enough which was the sole reason of enrolling into the university. After all, obtaining a degree would drastically increase his positive image.

"If there was a course on vanity, I should be the professor don't you think?" Ren argued playfully, sending a small smirk to his companion, though as the front door opened once more, their gazes shifted to the bedroom door. Curiosity claimed them as they both forgot their duties of unpacking and stood upon the landing overlooking the living room.

Rummaging of bags could be heard along with the wheels attached to the suitcase being pulled along the flooring. The orifice of the corridor revealed their new resident: Sasuke. The raven, dressed in a black pair of ripped skinny jeans, a simple, thin white sweater with a long black opened waistcoat studied the living area with his dark orbs, taking in the scenery.

"Wow." He silently whispered to himself. Of course, his own residence was of a much better standard but he seriously thought the dorm would be…subpar.

"Hey. We're staying here too." The Uchiha's head snapped up at Tokiya's greeting, nodding his head in acknowledgement before examining both musicians above him. He had seen them in quite a few magazines for different reasons.

"Thanks. I'm Sasuke. You're Ren and Tokiya right?" He asked rhetorically, setting his suitcase down for the moment with a small smile. "I listen to some of your music actually. You're both great musicians." It seemed to be the polite way to start a conversation with other idols: complimenting them. Plus, they were both his type. It was a deep secret that he had satisfied himself whilst holding one of Ren's pictures but he would keep that locked within his privacy. Ren's eyebrows furrowed somewhat as if searching for the correct words on how to reply…he knew him from somewhere, but not his movies yet Tokiya smiled in thanks, unaware of his friend's slight frustration.

"Thanks for supporting. You're a great actor." Sasuke smirked at the realisation of his own status, tightening the grip on his suitcase as he made his way up the stairs.

"This place is better than I thought it'd be you know." The raven said with a chuckle, the musicians agreeing immediately with a few nods of their heads.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But that might be our privilege seeing as we're in 'The Eminence'. Come, I'll show you the two spare rooms." Ren offered the raven a smile, acting as the tour guide for Sasuke who eventually picked the farthest room of all three. "You know I thought I recognised you from somewhere." Ren started once they were both alone, Sasuke removing the bags from his shoulder. That sentence perked his attention.

"So you don't watch my movies?"

"I do…but not the ones that are publicised." Ren's golden hues studied the Uchiha: his facial expressions, his body movements, any twitch from an eyebrow or finger. But he found none. Sasuke was never uncomfortable about discussing his AV career so all he did to reply was smirk.

"So you've watched my AV stuff? Well, I'm surprised I'll give you that." As soon as he settled down his luggage, the device within his pocket vibrated, blasting out: 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO. Ren looked to the phone and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What an apt ringtone. I'll leave you to it." With a sultry smirk, the blonde left Sasuke to his own musings, or more accurately, his brother.

* * *

"This is the place right?"

"It doesn't look like a uni dorm."

"Yeah but it says: The Eminence, right there." A tanned hand pointed to the sign beside the house, taking the key and slotting it into the golden keyhole. As the door opened, Kagami moved inside, hauling his belongings behind him followed by Aomine who kicked the door shut, the wooden object closing with a forceful thud that alerted the rest of the occupants. The time was around three in the afternoon and now only one more student would need to arrive to create the new 'Eminence'.

"Even the inside doesn't look like a dorm!" Kagami said as he moved into the living room, gazing around before deciding to unpack immediately and give his back a little break. After all, he did not want to damage the body he called a temple. Once on the landing, the two basketball players were acknowledged by the other three residents as they peered out of their respective bedrooms.

"Nice to meet you guys." Tokiya spoke with a warm smile, holding out his hand to each in order to greet them properly. Kagami was slightly dumbfounded; he thought that he would only be sharing with normal people because his own status was not as outstanding as Aomine's, but to be met with Tokiya Ichinose, the upcoming singer and Ren, the model was a big slap in the face to him and his inflating ego.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aomine, this douche is Kagami. We're basketball players."

"Oi! I'm not a douche, he's just being a dick."

Laughing quite cheerily because of the friendly atmosphere around the two sportsmen, Tokiya replied. "I see. Well I hope you like it here. I'm Tokiya, this is Ren."

"Yeah I know. I mean, I've read about you both before and I didn't think that I'd meet you here of all places." Kagami tightened the hold of his suitcase just as Aomine did a few moments before, glancing to any unoccupied rooms.

"Anyone else move in yet?" The red-head asked curiously. Who else would be joining The Eminence team?

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wait, the actor Sasuke? Holy shit." Kagami ran a hand through his hair in great disbelief, but his facial expression displayed his eagerness to meet him. "We're gonna get settled down so we'll catch up with you guys later yeah?" The two parties separated for a minute in order to establish themselves in their new home. After discovering the middle room was empty, guessing Sasuke had occupied the farthest room, the laborious task of unpacking commenced.

It was only about five minutes after where the last of the six residents had pushed their key through the door and swung the contraption open, lugging his items as he closed the door, notifying the other occupants of the building. For now, Tokiya and Ren stayed within their room until everyone revealed themselves again in the living room or kitchen.

"Damn this place is huge. God I have to blog this." Naruto whispered to himself as he climbed the stairs with his suitcase, pulling the baggage against the landing and once reaching a room, his blue hues would intriguingly peer inside. He immediately recognised Ren Jinguuji, the man who he had followed since the beginning of his modelling career and Tokiya Ichinose, the guy who managed to move the blonde to tears through one of his latest songs on the debut album.

"Er, hi there, I'm Naruto. I actually can't believe that you're both in this dorm too! God my peeps are not gonna believe it!" The husky voice startling the musicians briefly, it was common courtesy to greet the newcomer and weirdly enough, they both knew the blonde.

"Oh I know who you are. You're the blogger model right?" Ren asked with great interest, Naruto nodding his head with a large grin.

"Yeah, that's right!" The fashion icon immediately thrust his hand out to the men who influenced him in more ways than one, his heart throbbing quite nervously within his chest. To meet such great people…he did not want to wreck a first impression. "I'm gonna go meet the others and pack my things away. Man this is sweet!" The bright bubble of sunshine laughed to himself as he left the musicians be, making his way further along the balcony until he reached another open bedroom. Stopping briefly, he parted his lips once more.

"Hey guys! Oh wait, you're those basketball players! Man you guys are awesome!" Alerting Kagami and Aomine, they both looked to the doorway, but the red-head was the first to get up and welcome the other with a firm handshake.

"Oh Naruto! I follow your blogs. They're hilarious." Kagami just could not believe his luck at this point. Surely, would there be anymore surprises?

"Looks like all of us are here then." Aomine took this opportunity to also shake Naruto's hand, the blonde glancing to the last room that no doubt held his bed and his roommate.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. Gotta say hi to my roomy!" With a playful salute, the blonde departed from the sportsmen and headed for his room. A million thoughts spun through his head within the few feet of space he needed to walk. Who would be there? Would he know them? Did he follow them? Was he his idol? His wet dream? Naruto's throat became dry, and as he reached the door, he stepped inside cautiously to realise that no-one was present, but the light from the bathroom seeped underneath the closed restroom door. A sigh escaped his lips as he moved to what he guessed was his side of the room, the other already mostly unpacked, just a few items of clothing scattered among dark blue sheets of silk, a laptop upon the desk along with a few other objects here and there.

"Home sweet home." The blonde said with a small smile, throwing his bags on the bed so he could shrug off his washed-out denim jacket and slide off his beaten black and orange converses. Well, now it was time to make his side of the room seem more…'him'. Gathering his posters from his suitcase, he scattered them around the bed, rummaging for his pack of blu-tack to officially claim his side of the room.

Gently thumping the 'Keep Calm And Gangnam Style' along the corners to ensure it stayed, Naruto leant forward to pick up the next poster, but the door to the bathroom finally opened, revealing the person who he would have least expected. Sasuke fucking Uchiha. The God of sex, of sultriness and desire. With his eyes, he could manipulate any man to become his partner for the night and if Naruto was on the receiving end of such a passionate gaze, he wouldn't even care if he did not wake up the next morning. His entire body froze in the bent position, loosely clutching the coiled poster that ironically held the raven's promotional shoot of his latest movie. Sasuke, now noting his new roommate examined him briefly before casually striding up to the bewildered blonde, extending a hand to shake.

"Hey, you're Naruto right? I've read some of your blogs. I actually find them quite entertaining, especially the ones you've written about me." With a seductive smirk on Sasuke's part, Naruto didn't know how to react or reply. To create a coherent sentence was now impossible for his throat constricted dangerously tightly and his blood travelled to all the wrong places. Silently, the blonde dropped the poster, removed himself from the awkward position on the bed and shook the other's hand, in awe of the actor standing before him.

"I…shit I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. I mean you're pretty much the main reason why I came here to pursue acting…" Why did the blonde seem so breathless? He had met Ren Jinguuji, his modelling inspiration just a few moments ago, and now he was choking on his own words by meeting Sasuke Uchiha? He couldn't handle this all in the space of a few minutes. However, after noting the soft texture of the raven's skin and his attractive cologne, he seemed to relax and release his idol's hand. "I've seen everything that you've done, and I can't get enough of your AV stuff!"

Sasuke chuckled in amusement at the other's admiring gaze, taking a few moments to really survey Naruto Uzumaki. He was as tall as the magazines said and unfortunately just an inch taller than himself, the blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly-tanned skin and what intrigued him the most: those scars. He always figured the male drew them on to formulate a unique image, but closely, the remnants of healing skin…his interest had suddenly sparked.

"I remember reading on your blog that if there was one person you would trade lives with, it would be mine. But then I remember you saying that you wouldn't be able to have sex with yourself." Another chuckle escaped the actor, causing the blonde to smile sheepishly, running a hand through his spiked locks.

"I..never thought you'd read my stuff."

"You'd be surprised what people read on the internet." The Uchiha stared momentarily at the amount of luggage Naruto still needed to unpack, guessing that he should not distract the male for too long or some unneeded sexual stimulation might ensue.

* * *

The day was growing dark and the time reached 6:57pm to which all residents of The Eminence house were seated downstairs in the living room after unpacking most of their necessary belongings, conversing animatedly about their own lives and what they were hoping to accomplish whilst attending the university.

"I'm doing a music production course. I'd like to create my own pieces in the future and at the same time develop my instrument skills." Tokiya spoke to the other five members seated among the plush leather chairs.

"To be expected, I'm on the same course as Tokiya." Ren joined in, deciding not to continue on for his reasons matched his friend's almost perfectly.

"Well, me and Aomine are going into the university basketball team. I wonder how good the other players are."

"Not as good as us obviously." The others laughed at the conceitedness radiating off of the confident being.

"I'm naturally doing the acting course, but I'm also doing physics." Sasuke announced, the others nodding their heads in approval to the decision. So Sasuke was not just an actor but he was clever? Well, if he wasn't, he wouldn't have been able to pass the entrance examinations.

"Damn, that's cool. I'm doing the acting course too. It's weird how we're all doing the same course in something right?" The blonde blogger noted, leaning himself back into the double-seated chair, Sasuke sitting on his left. It was rare for any dorm to house someone that studied the same course as another, but to have all six attending a similar class to at least another resident? That was no coincidence.

"I'm glad you're all getting along!" A new male voice. Alarming all other students within the room, all eyes turned to the dimly lit corridor that soon unveiled the newest addition to the household: Kakashi Hatake, the Eminence mentor.

* * *

And cut for the first chapter!

What do you think so far? I'm sort of nervous with crossing characters like this but hopefully, it turns out fine!

Chapter 2 will be up soon! I have my twinnie reading all chapters before I post them on here :)

Until next time chaps!


End file.
